Blue buttercup
by rose sara
Summary: story of a young unicorn filly coming into her magic and finding her place


Blue buttercup

Blue buttercup was born on a nice warm new spring day to two very nice unicorn ponies. they moved from

to ponyville for their soon to be born new filly. they both had a gift with plants and had a flower nursery they planed to sale flowers from. when the day came for her to enter the world her father made the biggest bouquet of wild flowers he could, snapdragons surrounded by baby blue eyes and forget me nots. when he returned to his wife he dropped the flowers at the sight of his new filly ,her coat was a light blue and her main was white with bold yellow streaks tho she was beautiful, he found something was strange different about her tho she was a unicorn she had small misshapen wings. the local dr. said that the tiny misshapen wings would be completely unusable and should just be removed but her parents refused to remove them they were a part of her as much as her horn was. although they wanted to keep them they knew they would probably create trouble for her so when they left the house they always covered the tiny wings with a purple vest. her parents constantly reminded her to never take her vest off and to never leave the house with out it or them but when she was four she left the house without them but she made sure to have her vest. she walked threw the streets and enjoyed the sun as other pony walked by and smiled at her she smiled back. when she reached the town square she saw a flower stall and she rushed over, she loved flowers they were so pretty and they always smelt like spring, another little pony walked out from behind the cart she was very shy but she still did her best to greet blue buttercup. "hi'" she said softly so soft she almost didn't hear her "hello, my names Blue buttercup whats yours"? the other little pony just barely whispered her name but all blue butter cup could make out was "shy" she noticed that the other little pony had wings and was filled with excitement. "you have wings"! she shouted "so do I" she pulled back her vest and revealed her still very small misshapen wings. the other pony looked at her little wings for a moment and then very brightly said" they look like flower buds". at that moment blue buttercups parents galloped up and shrugged her vest back on her with relief in their faces they said in unison "don't ever do that again you had us scared to death" her mother bowed down and nuzzled her "darling what did we tell you about taking off your vest" and with that the took her back home.

after three months of hard work her parent finally finished building their flower shop and she couldn't wait to get to help but they refused to let her work in the shop" buttercup your far to small and far to week to move the heavy things around and your unicorn magic hasn't come into existence yet just wait a little longer" .buttercup with a heavy sigh excepted her parents words and went back home but she wouldn't except not having her unicorn magic yet. so everyday after her parts left to work at the flower shop she practiced using her magic she didn't want to start school the next year and be the only unicorn without her magic. much as she tried nothing was happening so one day after her parent left she decided to go into the hills where all the wildflowers grew. she brought a small g of rocks to try to lift but all she could manage was nudging a tiny pebble and that was if she tried so hard that she turned blue ...well a deeper blue. she was sure that she was useless and she would never get her unicorn magic and she just layed down and nudged the stoned around with her hooves then she noticed the sun was soon to set and she quickly gathered up her rocks and and began to head home.

the next year came and buttercup started school she wore her new vest her mother made her it was green with dandelions all over it she loved it the moment she saw it and wore it with pride. her parents walked her to the school house "have a good day sweey we love you and if you don't think you"ll make it threw the day just come home alright" her mother whispered. buttercup nodded and pulled her shoulders back she knew that even without her magic she would be fine "I know mommy but I dont think I'll need to to day will be a good day.

Buttercup walked threw the hallway to her class room she stood at the door for a few seconds before she finally took a deep breath and opened the door first thing she saw was the large windows that almost reached from ceiling to floor the desks in four straight rows of six and each one had a filly or colt. the teacher walked over she was very tall and very pretty she reminded buttercup of big sunflowers "hello my names Blue buttercup but my parents just call me buttercup" she smiled sweetly "hello, there's one more desk at the back of the room how about you take a seat and we can all get to know each other" buttercup nodded and walked to the back to a small desk that was obviously left over because it was beat'n up and discolored. once she took her seat she could see the other ponies whispering to each other she over heard some-pony "oh my gosh she's a blank" that was when buttercup actually noticed that all the other ponies had their cutie marks.


End file.
